On Hold::All We Need
by Heart's Fate
Summary: [AU[Warning: Not the usual pairings]Christmas is just around the corner and everyone is getting together. Well, almost everyone. Can love bring the two together or will they spend the hoildays alone.


Well this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I never thought I'd actually write one, even though I loved to read them. I hope everyone enjoys this. The rating is subject to change, but it's not likely. Please don't flame me because of the pairings, if you don't like them then just don't read the story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

Pairings: Leon/Aerith, Tifa/Cloud, Cid/Shera, Sora/Yuffie, and possibly Kairi/Riku

Chapter One

Emerald colored eyes stared out through the snow covered window. A soft feminine sigh escaped the figures lips. Her knees were drawn closely to the chest, as her head rested gently on her arms. The snow continued to fall covering the already powered ground. 'Christmas is just around the corner.' the young woman though to herself, as a small smile came to her face.

"Miss. Aerith," a masculine voice called from behind her. Aerith turned around to look into green eyes similar to her own. A young 16-year old boy stood by the door. His shoulder length silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it from falling over his face. A large smile was placed over his handsome features.

"Hello Riku, do you need something?" The 21 year old asked, as she stood up dusting off her pink dress.

Riku shook his head. "No, but it would be nice if you help us. Yuffie got Leon angry again and now he's throwing snowballs at everyone."

Aerith laughed softly. It was a great shock to hear that the stoic 24 year old was playing such childish games. After her laughter calmed, she smiled brightly. "And what would you like me to do about it?" She asked softly.

Riku shrugged, "Like a said before help us. Even Cloud and Cid have joined in with him since Yuffie hit them rather hard and Miss Tifa's on our side. We need more reinforcements." Riku laughed softly.

Aerith smiled sadly at the mention of her best friend. Tifa and Shera had been found a couple of months ago, wandering around Traverse Town. Aerith and Yuffie had decided to leave the men to their own, and when they went for a walk through the Third District they had come across Tifa and Shera. It was a happy reunion for everyone. Especially for Cloud and Tifa. The pair had run into each others arms happily. Aerith was happy that they had each other once again, but she couldn't help the slight tinge of jealously that spread through her when she had seen them together. She still cared deeply for Cloud, but she only wanted him to be happy.

Riku tilted his head to the side slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you ok Miss. Aerith?"

Aerith shook her head and smiled. "I'm just fine. Now let's go show those silly men how to play." She quickly grabbed brown cloak, tying it around her neck. Riku ran out ahead of her. The brown haired woman sighed softly, she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she thought of the sight that awaited her outside. on Leon!" The black haired ninja shouted as she dodged yet another ball of snow that was aimed at her head. "I was only playing around. I swear I didn't know there was a rock in the snowball!" she exclaimed as she hid behind Sora.

Sora yelped as the snowball meant for the girl hit him square in the face. "Yuf..fie." He growled softly as she slowly moved back laughing nervously. She bent down quickly grabbing a handful of snow and forming it into the right shape. "All's fair in love and war, Sor!" she smiled sweetly before throwing the ball she prepared at Cloud, who had just bent down to make another snowball.

"Yuffie..."the spiky blonde haired man growled as he ran a hand over his face to remove the cold snow. Leon smirked slightly. Cid laughed whole heartedly at the sight of the spiky hair being flattened by the melted waters of the snow.

"Losing your spikes?" Tifa taunted as she prepared to throw a snowball at the laughing Cid. The ex-pilot grumbled loudly as he shook his blonde hair free of the snow. "You're going to play for that Missy." he growled, leaning down to make yet another snowball.

Riku ran passed the older men, knocking Cid's feet out from under him on his way. The silver hair boy laughed at the sight of the 42 year old pilot face first in the snow. Shera sat at a safe distance away from the little 'fight', tears rolling down her face from all her laughing.

Leon and Cloud pulled the man to his feet, but were soon pushed out of the way by the angry blonde pilot as he ran hurriedly after Riku. Tifa took that chance to bombard the shocked Cloud with the snowballs she prepared. The blonde shook his head, a smirk crossing over his handsome features as his blue eyes sparked with mischief.

Tifa slowly moved back with her hands out in front of her. "Now come on Cloud, don't do anything rash." she squeaked as the blonde rushed towards her. Turning she ran before he was able to get a hold of her.

Yuffie bent forward a bit holding her stomach as she pointed laughing hysterically. Sora smiled, making his way quietly over to the black haired 16 year old girl. He smirked as he lifted his snow covered hand and pulled the collar of her shirt back dropping the contents down her back. Yuffie jumped into the air not expecting the cold numbing feeling that was making its way down her back.

She glared sourly at the laughing boy, "Oh you better run." she said through clenched teeth stalking over towards him. Sora gulped before he sprung to his feet and quickly run behind the house. "I'm going to get you!" Yuffie yelled from behind him with her hand moving violently in the air.

Leon blinked before shaking his head lightly, "That was amusing." he said aloud to no one.

"I quite agree." came a soft reply from beside him. The brown haired man turned around only to be greeted by the coldness of snow on his face, followed by soft giggles.

The man stared at the pink dressed woman in front of him, who stood with her hands behind her back smiling brightly up at him. After his moment of shock, Leon ran a hand through his hair. "What are you doing out her?" he asked coldly.

Aerith frowned, 'Why is he so cold?' she thought but answered "Is is a sin to want to come outside and play around with my friends?"

"Well your a little too late don't you think?" He said in reply staring down at the petite girl with stormy blue eyes as he waved his hand in the directions that everyone left in. Aerith's frown deepened, 'He'll never change. What does he have against me?'

"Well then I may as well go back inside then seeing as I'm not wanted here." She huffed hotly, turning on her heels and running into the house.

Leon sighed as he watched the girl leave. "You shouldn't have been so rude." Shera said softly from behind him. He looked down at the woman who treated everyone as if they were hers. Shera patted him on the shoulder as she passed to follow the flower girl.


End file.
